


Heat

by serendipityxxi



Series: All The Ways Audrey and Duke Try to Kill Nathan With Sensation Now That The Troubles Are Over [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful... There is still no plot here folks, just Audrey and Duke melting Nathan's brain with smut. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The wind blew and snow flew in gusts, piling beside the fence and porch railing. It was a miserable night. The bay in the distance was gray and severe. The bare black tree branches swayed with the howling cold, the grass long dead and buried beneath the coating of white. It seemed like all the color had leeched out of the world besides the yellow siding on the little old house.

Nathan Wuornos stomped his boots clean of snow as best he could and swore viciously as a gust of wind blasted down the neckline of his coat somehow. He’d gone out to shovel the path at Audrey’s insistence though why she needed the path shoveled right now, was beyond him. He could have easily done it right before going to bed. As it was his fingers were tingling with cold and his nose was as numb as if he’d been re-Troubled. He couldn’t believe he’d ever forgotten just how much he hated the cold. To be fair Duke had shovelled this path more often than Nathan had this winter though and it was probably Nathan’s turn. That might have been why Audrey had insisted. She noticed things like that. Nathan didn’t want to take advantage of Duke’s desire to spoil him either so he’d gone.

When he came back in there was a fire roaring in the hearth. Audrey and Duke were on the rug in front of it. And what a cozy picture they made in warm socks and sweaters, Audrey’s blonde hair spread out across Duke’s stomach, his fingers carding through the ends of it gently. The wide neckline of one of Duke’s old fisherman sweaters had slipped off her shoulder, baring her warm pink skin. Two mugs full of steaming liquid sat beside them and the old plaid thermos next to that. They looked as content as two housecats.

They had clearly been waiting for him though as they sat up at his entrance.

“None for me?” he asked, hanging up his coat, tucking his gloves into the pockets.

“Nope,” Duke agreed, making Nathan’s eyebrows quirk. The fire brought out red lights in Duke’s hair and highlighted his wicked smile that stretched from ear to ear. Nathan knew that smile. In any other context he’d be worried what was coming next. That was Duke’s ‘great idea’ smile. What could they have done that warranted that smile in the ten minutes Nathan had been freezing his ass off he couldn’t imagine though. He gave Duke a puzzled look and Duke immediately attempted to look innocent.

“You can have some of mine if you want,” Audrey offered. She took a sip then rolled to her knees and held out her free hand to him. Nathan toed off his boots and came to kneel beside her, Audrey stretched up and caught the trailing ends of his scarf to pull him down into a burning kiss, her lips were so warm against his cold mouth it made him gasp and then her tongue was there, hot, hot, hot and tasting of apple cider and cinnamon. Nathan’s hands came up to thread through the softness of her hair and cup the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled back they were both flushed and the tip of Nathan’s nose had been well defrosted. Audrey’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked him over. Nathan could feel the color in his cheeks and knew his hair must be standing up in all directions from the way her fingers had tunneled through it during their kiss. Audrey seemed pleased with what she saw though.

She rocked back on her heels again, tugging Nathan down and into lounging back into the pillows spread across the rug. Duke edged up on his free side and he too took a sip from his mug before leaning down to kiss Nathan, a lazy, comfortable sort of kiss full of heat that almost burned but was so, so good after all that cold. Duke slowly ramped up the kiss until he was straddling Nathan’s legs and sucking at his tongue in a way that made Nathan’s cock twitch in eagerness. 

Audrey drew Duke away after a few moments with a hand on his shoulder and the two of them glanced at each other with equally mischievous grins that made Nathan swallow. Yes, trouble was sure to follow.

“What’s going on, Parker?” Nathan asked and Audrey’s grin seemed to curl on her cheeks.

“We thought we might warm you up,” she explained, fingers going to the hem of his sweater and pulling it up, taking all his layers with it. Nathan’s head popped out a moment later and he looked from her to Duke, with a small shiver that was more anticipation than cold.

“Duke here thought you might need to be cold to truly appreciate our efforts,” Audrey smirked.

“Wha…” Nathan started to ask but Audrey’s fingers were on his belt, and Duke was kissing him again and Nathan was naked and hard before he knew it, laid back in a pile of pillows on the soft rug. 

Duke pulled away from the kiss, stroking long fingers down Nathan’s torso as he turned to watch Audrey. Nathan followed Duke’s gaze with curiosity. Audrey took a deep swallow from her cup, then without warning ducked her head and wrapped her pink lips around the head of his dick. 

“Parker!” Nathan let out a startled moan that made her grin. 

Fuck! Her mouth was hot, almost too hot. Then Audrey’s velvet soft and hot, hot, hot tongue lapped at the underside of his shaft and Nathan made a sound deep in his throat, sure that this was the end, Ten-Second Wuornos they’d call him, he hadn’t come this quick even the first night the Troubles were turned off, but Duke’s fingers curled around the base of his cock tightly, keeping him from the edge.

Audrey pulled off with a pop and grinned at him, wide and happy, eyes full of mischief. “What do you think? Was it worth shovelling all that snow?” she asked.

Nathan dropped his head back against the rug with a groan. How had he lived without temperature variance for so long? The air that had felt so warm a moment ago was almost unbearably cool against the length of his dick now. 

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Duke’s turn to sip and then swallow him down. Duke deep throated him in one searing movement. Nathan’s eyes rolled up in his head and he threaded his fingers into Duke’s hair, not pulling or directing but holding on as his other hand clenched and unclenched against the floor. Nathan decided he was one lucky son of a gun if this was the way he was going to die.

Audrey was absolutely no help. She got down on the floor and started murmuring against the shell of his ear, breath hot and wet ghosting across his flesh now.

“How does it feel, Nathan?” she asked, warm lips brushing his earlobe. “Does he need another sip or does it already feel like you might burn up?” she teased while Nathan panted and struggled to stay still, to not writhe on the floor at how good this was because he wanted to keep Duke’s scorching mouth exactly right where it was, on him. “Bet you’re not cold anymore,” she said and sucked on his earlobe.

Nathan shivered.

“Gonna…” the word came out a rasp and he took a deep steadying breath, twined his fingers tighter into Duke’s hair. “Gonna do the same to you, Parker,” he promised, voice as rough as stubble. “Gonna eat you out with a mouth that’s so hot you taste cool,” he swore and Audrey chuckled deep in her throat, low and pleased. Duke hummed his approval around Nathan’s cock and Nathan choked. “Gonna…” Nathan had to take a breath again, he tugged at Duke’s hair so Duke would know he meant him too, “gonna hold you on the edge and tease you til you can’t stand waiting another minute to come.” Nathan growled. He felt like his brain was leaking out his ears, his whole body was on fire, he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his dick every time Duke pulled off and the air was cold compared to the heat of Duke’s mouth. He had no idea what he was even saying any more, words were coming out of his mouth but he could not be held responsible for them.

Audrey stroked cool fingers across his forehead and kissed him briefly, then pulled away, leaving Nathan straining to follow.

“Nathan Wuornos, talking dirty,” she said sounding pleased and cocky but Nathan could see her grinding her thighs together, knew she wasn’t nearly as unaffected as she’d pretended to be.

“I think he deserves to come for that, Duke, don’t you?” she asked.

Duke, that bastard, winked at Nathan and redoubled his efforts. Nathan’s head dropped back to the carpet. Audrey tugged lightly at Nathan’s hair.

“Don’t you wanna watch him?” she asked. “Don’t you wanna see him swallow when you come?” she asked and that was it, Nathan was gone.

His awareness of his body condensed down to a white hot pleasure that flooded his whole system, his limbs tensed and then relaxed leaving him boneless on the floor, panting for long, long moments.

When he came back to himself Audrey and Duke were there looking inordinately smug and proud of themselves.

Nathan panted for a few more long moments, staring into their faces then he snatched Duke’s mug and took a long sip. With a slow, spreading smile he made a grab for Audrey who shrieked and fell laughing into his arms.

From behind them Duke suggested “Maybe we should make her go dig out in the snow first.”


End file.
